SUKI User Manual
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: Thanks to our obsession with cookies, CookieLord Factories is in danger of going bankrupt. Thus, we are releasing this UNIT ahead of schedule in the hopes of being able to afford enough cookies for everyone at our next Avatar Day. Please enjoy her!


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Caelum Blue would be my amazing beta of awesome. And please enjoy the latest A:TLA UNIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>SUKI UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased your first SUKI UNIT! If this is your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 15

**Manufacturing Origin:** Kyoshi Island

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Nationality:** Earth Kingdom

**Bending Abilities:** none

**Preferred Weaponry:** Fans

Unpacking

SUKI is a warrior trained in stealth and the secret arts of Kyoshi Island…not to mention a platypus-bear in the morning. To safely wake her up, and avoid the chances of her trying to kill you, here are a few suggestions:

Talk to someone about having seen the Avatar nearby. SUKI will come out of her box, asking eagerly if that's true and whether SOKKA is still with the Avatar. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Start playing around with her fans. Drop them if you must, but DO NOT DENT THEM. Once SUKI hears, she will angrily storm out of her box and snatch away the fans, then lecture you on the proper way to hold and use them. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Yell that ZUKO is attacking. SUKI will charge out of the box, demanding to know where he is and where her fans got to. Make sure no ZUKO UNITs are in the vicinity when using this method of waking her up, or she will proceed to fight him in a very destructive manner. Once she's calmed down, you are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

**Dancer:** Her knowledge of martial arts, particularly the dance-like arts of Kyoshi Island, gives SUKI a gift for dancing. You can enroll her in any kind of dancing class, and she'll quickly move master it. From there, it's up to you if you want her to go professional and dance onstage, or if you'd rather she become a dance instructor and teach others. She'll also be more than willing to dance for just you…

**Drive-thru Clerk:** While she may not like it, SUKI is perfectly capable of taking people's orders and handing out fast food. She can grit her teeth and smile even when she doesn't want to, which means she'll be praised for kindly handling those difficult customers who rag about everything and are never satisfied with you following their order and always think they said something other than what they actually did say.

**Martial Arts Instructor:** Another thing SUKI is good at is instructing people in martial arts, not to be confused with marital arts, which is a common misspelling. Take her to a nearby dojo and have her apply to be a teacher or assistant (you can special order her paperwork, which includes a certificate stating that she is a black belt), and before you know it the kids on your block will be able to throw each other around like rag dolls. If you want some one-on-one training, she's perfect for that too, because she was able to help SOKKA grasp the basics of the Kyoshi Island fighting style in about a day.

**Bodyguard:** With her fighting prowess and feminine charm, SUKI will be the bodyguard you never saw coming until you're dangling out a window by your ankles screaming for mercy. Team her up with a SOKKA, and the duo will keep any charge safe at any time of day or night.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_SOKKA:_ While her initial impression of him wasn't so great, SUKI soon learned that SOKKA wasn't just a sexist idiot who should be thrown to the Unagi, he was also a funny, charming young man who just needed to get knocked around a bit before he accepted her warrior skills. Her interest in him is fairly blatant, although she blushes and vehemently denies it when teased. Getting them into a relationship is as easy locking them into a room together. Though you may have to drug her first. In any case, SOKKA will eventually realize her feelings for him and immediately reciprocate.

_TOPH BEI FONG:_ These two don't interact much, but are more than willing to be friends. TOPH might be jealous of SUKI for becoming involved with SOKKA, but will accept their happiness and move on.

_ZUKO:_ Seeing as he burned down her village and keeps trying to capture AANG, SUKI doesn't hold this UNIT in high regard. Their interactions will be a bit awkward, but if you can orient them both to the second half of season three you should be able to avoid any destruction or bloodshed.

_TY LEE:_ Originally these two do not like each other, but even without orienting them to the end of the series you can spark a friendship between them. Both are incredibly acrobatic and flexible, and once you get past the obvious barriers between them they'll bond over sparring matches and circus tricks. And hey, if you're into it, you can even get a little girl-on-girl going…

_PRINCESS AZULA:_ Seeing as this UNIT once imprisoned and impersonated SUKI and used that deception to take over Ba Sing Se, the two despise each other. When SUKI first arrives with you, however, she will only know AZULA as the princess of the Fire Nation, which in and of itself is more than enough of a reason to hate her.

Cleaning

Like your average teenaged girl, SUKI is very concerned with her appearance. She showers twice daily, will use whatever skin and hair care products she can get her hand on, and show the same care for her clothing and surroundings. If you want, she'll even clean you…

Feeding

SUKI keeps to a strict diet to maintain her weight and health: fresh fruits, white rice, maybe a little chicken-pig on the side. Since tea is great for your health, she'll drink it with every meal. And while SUKI is willing to tolerate salads, don't try giving her a burger, whatever you do. She'll be too worried about getting fat to eat it.

Rest

SUKI is a hardened warrior who has trained since the age of eight to reach her current skill level…but she still likes to sleep on a soft bed now and then. Give her a futon and she'll be set…unless you'd rather her sleep with you.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Aloof (default)_

_Friendly (default)_

_Angry_

_Calculating (locked)_

Your SUKI UNIT comes with the default modes of _Aloof_ and _Friendly_. She will initially be in _Aloof_ mode when you remove her from packaging, and will continue in that manner until she gets to know you enough to relax into _Friendly_ mode. Afterwards, she will revert to _Aloof_ mode around people she doesn't know, only entering _Friendly_ mode when surrounded by those she knows well and other UNITs.

_Angry_ mode activates when SUKI is extremely annoyed, meets a Fire Nation UNIT, or is on that time of the month and you do something she doesn't like. In this mode, she will yell at you for whatever you've done wrong and then go off to a corner to stew. Get her out of this mode by bribing her with chocolate and being very nice.

_Calculating_ mode is locked, and will only appear if SUKI finds herself in a serious situation with few choices. You may also activate this mode by having her enter a business school: SUKI will become a ruthless executive who makes millions each year. But we really don't advise that, because there's the possibility of her going Evil Empress and taking over the world, and who wants that?

Troubleshooting

**Problem:** I called SUKI a Mary Sue (because she IS) and told her to stop being a bitch when she got mad at me for breaking her fans, and she tried to strangle me! What the heck's her problem?

**Solution:** Congratulations! You've unlocked _Snapped_ mode! This mode only activates when SUKI is stretched so thin she snaps (hence the name of the mode), usually because her owner mistreats and disdains her on the premise that she's a Mary Sue. We're afraid we must tell you that you're wrong, however, because SUKI exhibits the least amount of Mary Sue traits of all the Avatar: The Last Airbender characters. No, seriously. She does. Our only advice is that you apologize, throw yourself at her mercy, and hope she doesn't decide to kill you.

**Problem:** SUKI watched "Appa's Lost Days" and thinks she's a prisoner of the Fire Nation now. All she does is sit in her room and glare at people who try to get her out of it. How can I snap her out of it?

**Solution: **Our only advice is that you make her watch "The Boiling Rock" episodes. She'll believe she's escaped, and will stop acting like a prisoner.

Questions

**Q:** Didn't SUKI and the other Kyoshi Warriors have cool swords and wrist shields in their second appearance? How can I get some of those for my SUKI UNIT?

**A:** Like KATARA's cane/samurai sword, AANG's bison whistle, and many other special items, you can order the updated Kyoshi Warrior gear from our special online catalog. These items can be ordered with your UNIT, or after it arrives at your home.

**Q:** SUKI appeared in the Team Avatar Bundle Pack Special on your website, along with the AANG, ZUKO, KATARA, SOKKA, and TOPH BEI FONG UNITs. I didn't know she was a member of Team Avatar! When did that happen?

**A:** In season three, after AZULA attacked the Western Air Temple and the group there was forced to separate, SUKI accompanied the other members of Team Avatar, thus making her an official member. She also appeared with them at the very end of the series in the Jasmine Dragon. All of this has led us to count her as an official member of Team Avatar.

Accessories

Kyoshi Warrior Uniform (1)

Face Paint Kit (1)

Set of Fire Nation clothing (1)

Set of Boiling Rock Prisoner's Clothing (1)

Fans (2)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though, a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
